


Waking Dreams

by Elleberquist6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Dream Demon, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Somnophilia, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleberquist6/pseuds/Elleberquist6
Summary: To the casual observer, Dan Howell is a normal human man, but he has a secret. He shared this fact -- that he is an incubus -- years ago with his boyfriend Phil. But due to Dan's shyness about his identity and Phil's over-eagerness to seem accepting they didn't discuss it in detail at the time.  All of that changes on a day when Dan notices that Phil is reading a book about the mythological sex demons in an effort to better under Dan. It's time for Dan to talk and finally share something about himself. Maybe he will find something out about Phil at the same time.





	Waking Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Phandom Big Bang 2019! My thanks to them for the deadline I needed to pressure myself to start writing again.  
Also, big thanks to Phandom Haven (@phandomhaven on tumblr) for beta-ing this fic :)  
And thank you so much to Mari (@niennaerso on tumblr) for putting together and performing the wonderful song to accompany this fic. Listen here: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mVkrzT9hOqUAmaOiWIN6-Oc2Pd4lcMoG/view?usp=sharing

_Imagine you suddenly awake at night. You feel a sense of panic when you realize that you cannot move. The fear increases when you sense another presence in the room with you. You gasp for breath, but feel the being getting closer and closer. As your chest tightens you struggle to move and try desperately to cry out for help. But there is nothing you can do, the terrifying creature begins to crush you…_

_Known by many names around the world and over time, diverse cultures have spoken of vampire-like demons that feed off of human energy and attack their victims at night. Two of the popular names in English for such entities are Incubus and Succubus (plural Incubi and Succubi) – demons which attack their victims by pressing down on them… Incubus is said to be the male form of the demon. The name of this demon comes from late Latin “Incubo” meaning “nightmare” which has its origins in the Latin word ‘incubare’, to “lie on”. _[https://www.ancient-origins.net/myths-legends/incubi-and-succubi-crushing-nightmares-and-sex-craving-demons-part-i-006157]

Something was wrong with this picture. It took Dan a while to realize this, since he had spent most of the day lost in his own thoughts while scrolling aimlessly on his laptop, but he could sense the wrongness like an itch in the back of his mind. He glanced around the room, but nothing looked out of place. The afternoon light was glazing the living room, streaming through the wall of windows beside him. Everything looked as it should.  
  
In case he had forgotten something he was supposed to do, Dan checked his email on his laptop, but there were no important messages he had neglected to respond to, and no forgotten appointments on his calendar. The wrong thing wasn’t there.  
  
Dan looked up at the room again, and this time his gaze lingered on the person on the sofa beside him – Phil. And _there_ was the wrong thing, resting in Phil’s lap. His eyes had passed over it during hours that they had been sitting here, and it must have registered as out of place. Now, he couldn’t see anything else.

After about a minute, Phil noticed Dan staring and blinked owlishly at him from behind his black-framed glasses. In a mock-salesperson voice, he asked, “Can I help you, good sir?”

Dan snorted in response, and asked, “What’s with the book?”

“Oh?” Phil glanced at his lap, like he was seeing the thick tome for the first time, despite the fact that he had been reading it for the past few hours. “Oh, that. It’s just something I picked up at the library.”

“What were you doing at the library?” Dan bit his lip, hoping he hadn’t sounded too harsh, but it was the truth. He hadn’t seen Phil pick up a book like that since college – perhaps getting Bachelor’s and Master’s degrees had scared him off reading. However, Dan had always suspected there was another reason.

When it came of entertainment, Phil was a film connoisseur who watched and enjoyed movies with a practiced eye. He didn’t read the books that movies were based on, so he could avoid spoilers when watching them later. And after seeing the movie, he didn’t care to read the book because he would always enjoy the movie more. It’s just how he was, and that didn’t mean that he wasn’t brilliant. His brilliance was just specialized to a different kind of media.

And knowing all this, Dan couldn’t fathom why there was a book on Phil’s lap. He was much more used to seeing a MacBook there instead.  
  
Phil smirked, seeming to understand the expression on Dan’s face, and lightly punched his arm. “Hey! I can read, especially when I’m curious to know something.”

Dan peered dubiously at the book in Phil’s lap, though he couldn’t make out the details of the fine print at this distance. “Curious? What could you be curious about that you couldn’t find on the internet?”  
  
“Surprisingly, a lot. When I Google ‘incubus’, a whole bunch of stuff about a rock band comes up. I very much doubt that when you told me you were an incubus, you meant that you had a secret life as a rockstar. Although you always were suspiciously good at playing Rockband…”  
  
Dan just gaped at him for a second before saying, “What the fuck?”

“Am I saying that right?” Phil gaze dropped to the book in his lap. “Incubus… In-_cu_-bus! Yeah, I had it right the first time.”

That made Dan snort. “Come on Phil, we both know you said that word just fine. And I all wanted to know was _why_ you said it. We both know what I am. We discussed this years ago. So, why bring it up again now?”

Sighing, Phil closed the book before looking at Dan with a frown. “Yeah, we had this talk a long time ago, but it didn’t help me to understand. At the time, you were so nervous, like you thought I’d reject you for it.”

“No shit, I was nervous,” Dan muttered under his breath.

Ignoring that, Phil continued, “And I could see that, which made me eager to just reassure you that it didn’t make a difference. You are just Dan to me, and it doesn’t matter if you’re human or not.” He held Dan’s gaze for a moment, seeming to read his mood. “Dan, you’re still you to me, but after all this time, I can’t help feeling that my original approach to this thing was naïve.”

Dan swallowed heavily. “So, um, you’re rethinking your earlier stance on this? On if it matters that I’m an incubus?”

“Of course it matters,” Phil said with a reassuring smile. “You’ll always be my Dan to me, but that doesn’t mean what you are doesn’t matter. This is a part of you, and I want to know about it and understand all the parts of you.”

“You do?” During this whole conversation, Dan’s heart felt like it was being squeezed tight in his chest, but at Phil’s last words, the tightness eased and his heart fluttered free.

  
“Of course I do. I love you.” Phil glanced down shyly at the book in his lap and stroked the cover. “So, that’s why I’ve been reading about incubuses. I don’t want to pick and choose the parts of you that I accept and love. I want to love all of you, including this.”

“Can I see it for a minute?” Dan asked, extending a hand. When Phil gave him the book, he flipped through it for a few minutes. As he skimmed quickly, he nodded at the parts that were accurate, and frowned at the parts that were wrong about incubi. He had to admit that he was nodding more often than he was frowning, but still… this wasn’t how he wanted Phil to learn about him. Finding his resolve, Dan put the book on the coffee table and turned to Phil. “Hey, I’d like to tell you all about it. I want to share this side of me with you.”

Phil nodded encouragingly, his bright blue eyes on Dan’s face.

Dan chuckled nervously. “Um, I’m not sure where to start. It’s a big subject, and I don’t know what you’ve already learned… Oh! There was one thing. You said ‘incubuses.’ That makes us sound like a bunch of mass transit vehicles. The correct term for multiple incubus is incubi.”

“Got it. If there were two of you, I’d call you incubi.”

Dan rubbed his temple. “Yeah, I guess that bit of info isn’t that helpful, since you’ve only got one incubus in your life to worry about…”

  
Phil shook his head and smiled.

  
“What?” Dan demanded, feeling his shoulders tense.

“There’s only one incubus who I want to worry about,” Phil said, and a thoughtful little crease appeared between his eyebrows. Then he slapped his thigh in a business-like gesture. “Right, so, let’s start over. I think I should tell you what I understand about what you are so far, you can correct me on anything wrong, and then fill in the gaps. Sound good?”  
  
Dan’s shoulders relaxed, and that shouldn’t have surprised him. Phil always had a way of calming him down when he was tense. In that moment when he needed calm more than anything, he felt a rush of gratitude for Phil. He could get through this. Dan took a deep breath and said, “Okay, sounds good. Sounds really good, I think that’s a great plan. Um, so, tell me what you know. I’m sure the book described what I am as some kind of sex-crazed demon…”

“Not exactly,” Phil was quick to insist. “The book I read was quick to point out that while sex is a part of it, to simply call incubus and succubus ‘sex demons’ is a big over-generalization. There’s so much more lore and detail behind the myths of these demons that is overlooked when the focus is just on the sex.”

Dan smiled since he could tell Phil was tense – probably nervous of offending him – and Dan hoped that he could return the favor and make Phil a little calmer, too. He said, “It’s okay, you don’t have to sugar coat the definition for me. I won’t get offended by the truth. I know the general view is that incubi are seductive demons who come to people while they’re sleeping to give them nightmares, suffocate them, or drain them dry of life energy through sex. If we’re going to talk about this, you can say that. It won’t hurt me to hear.”

“I wasn’t worried about hurting you by saying that.” Phil glared at the book on the table. “Yes, all that is in the book, but I didn’t say it because it makes me angry. I’ve lived with you for a long time. I know you, and you aren’t like that. You’ve never done any of that stuff. It’s… it’s like slander! It feels so wrong to read these lies about you.”  
  
Dan chuckled and shook his head. “It’s okay, I came to terms with that a long time ago. It’s just another misunderstanding in the media. Seeing a slutty succubus in a video game seducing someone feels no more offensive to me than a tv show portraying Brits who eat scones and say ‘pip pip, cheerio’. It doesn’t matter to me if the media misunderstands what I am. It would only hurt me if someone I’m close to did.”

“Okay then.” Phil smiled. “Then let’s make sure I’m clear on what you are. You are a sex demon. I know that doesn’t rule who you are, but I imagine it must come with some urges… Am I right? Are there impulses that come with this condition?”

Dan leaned back against the sofa pondering the question. He hadn’t been expecting Phil to ask that… In a moment of insecurity, he pasted a cocky grin on his face and winked, saying, “Well, it’s not as if I don’t have a well-fed sex drive.”

“Well, yeah.” Phil laughed, shook his head, and said, “But besides that though, I was wondering if it’s alright. Like, is it enough?”

Dan blinked. “Are you serious? Phil, it’s perfect.”

“It is for me, too.” Phil said with a smile. “But yes, I am serious. And I want you to be honest. Since I know now how important sex is to your kind, I want you to tell me if there’s anything you need. You can be open about this with me, I hope you know.”

Dan looked down at where his hand was lying on the sofa cushion between them. His fingers twitched slightly, flexing involuntarily closer to Phil. He whispered, “I know.”

“Hey, talk to me?” Phil’s voice sounded a little closer.

When Dan looked up, he saw that Phil had leaned nearer to him, and his eyebrows were creased with concern. Dan cleared his throat and asked, “Um, what is it you want me to say?”

“Come on.” Phil nudged Dan’s shoulder gently. “Tell me? I can see that something is on your mind.”

“The, um, bedroom subject…” Dan’s cheeks flushed and he swallowed heavily. “There is something. But it’s nothing I ever want to ask of you! So, please don’t worry about it.”

“What if I want to worry about it? Because I know it’s something that matters to you and I love you.” Phil glanced at the book on the coffee table for a long moment. “And what if this thing isn’t as unthinkable as you imagine it is? Although that’s assuming that my guess is correct.”

Dan exhaled sharply, which drew Phil’s eyes back to his face. He asked, “You have a guess about what I want?”

He nodded and held Dan with a steady gaze. “When I was reading, I couldn’t help noticing that there are a lot of the stories about incubi coming across sleeping humans, and umm…”

Dan raised his eyebrows and parroted, “Um?”  
  
“Well,” Phil started talking very quickly, and he looked down at his legs and started picking at a stray thread on his black jeans. “In some of the stories, the incubus or succubus who comes across a sleeping human will sit on the human’s chest and suffocate them. I had hoped you wouldn’t want to do that to me. I hoped it was the other thing.”  
  
Dan’s mouth felt very dry. He didn’t try to say anything, just waited.

Phil finally looked up from the thread, which he had failed to pull loose. He asked, “Do you like to have sex with people while they’re asleep? Consensually of course.”

Once more, Dan was surprised. He had been prepared for the question of if he wanted to have sex with unconscious people, a thought that disgusted him. But this? He asked, “I’ve never done anything with someone asleep. And what do you mean consensually? Is that a thing?”

“It is. A lot of people love it. If they have a partner who they trust enough, they give their partner permission to touch their bodies while they’re asleep.” Phil held Dan’s gaze. “Dan, I trust you enough.”

Dan’s cheeks flushed and he shook his head. “No.”

A crease appeared between Phil’s eyebrows. “No?”

“Just no! I mean it, Phil.” His voice came out a bit louder than he’d intended, and Phil flinched a little. Dan sighed and felt the need to explain, “I mean, thank you for the offer. That’s sweet and I’m sure I would love it, but that’s not the point. I don’t want you participating in this just for me. That isn’t how it should be. This is the sort of thing that both people involved should be excited to do, not just one.”

“Oh.” Phil’s cheeks got pink. Then he smiled. “Thanks, Dan. For that being your first instinct. That’s exactly why I trust you with this. I know that my wellbeing will always be the first thing you think of.”  
  
Dan took a deep breath to steady himself. It didn’t help much. He closed his eyes and admitted, “Thank you for trusting me. It honestly means the world that you trust me. But _I_ don’t trust me. I feel like there’s a monster sleeping inside me, and what if it wakes up while I’m… and what if I hurt you? You are far too important for me to take that risk.”

Phil leaned in and his lips brushed softly against Dan’s. He smiled as Dan’s eyes opened wide, and he said in a warm voice, “Dan, I know you. I’ve known you for a long time, and I’ve seen who you really are. You have a good, kind soul, and it’s beautiful. There is no monster sleeping inside you. I’m sure of that.”  
  
“You are?” Dan whispered. When Phil nodded in response, Dan leaned forward to rest his forehead against Phil’s. “Thank you.”

As they sat together like that for a moment, Phil moved his hand in soothing circles across Dan’s back. After a moment, Dan’s rigid frame relaxed under Phil’s touch. Phil broke the silence, asking, “So, are you feeling any differently about this topic, now that we’ve established this trust?”

Dan shook his head and leaned back so that he could see Phil’s face. “The trust is nice, but the other issue still stands. I’m not going to ask you to do something like this for me in bed, if you aren’t also into it.”

“Oh,” Phil’s cheeks got very pink and he seemed to be having trouble meeting Dan’s gaze. “And how did you know that I, um, am not…?”  
  
“Phil,” Dan tipped his head, trying to catch his partner’s averted gaze. “Are you saying this is something you like?”  
  
Phil’s face got impossibly redder and he just nodded.

Feeling like this was something that needed to be spoken out loud, Dan insisted, “Can you tell me? Please? What were you trying to say?”

Phil seemed to take a moment to organize his thoughts, and he finally looked up to say, “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I didn’t just admit this. It would have made everything so much simpler.”

  
He reached out to take Phil’s hands and gave them a comforting squeeze, and whispered, “Don’t worry about that. You don’t have to admit anything until you’re comfortable saying it.”

As the stiffness in his shoulders eased, Phil continued, “I feel comfortable. I can say this. Dan, I have always really liked the idea of being asleep while someone I trust is in bed with me, using my body. And when I was reading about incubi and what they do, I couldn’t help picturing myself in bed with you like that.”  
  
Dan was so tempted to lean forward and kiss Phil, and as he licked his own lips in anticipation, the skin tingled. Still, he held himself back. He needed to be sure. He asked, “Phil, is this really something you honestly want, or are you just saying this to please me? Because you think I want it?”

“It’s really something I honestly want,” Phil said, but then he hesitated. A moment passed during which Dan held his breath, waiting to hear what Phil would add. Finally, he continued, “I want this, Dan. But I need to put some ground rules down. I hope that doesn’t bother you or make you think I’m scared of you. Because I’m not. That doesn’t change what I said earlier about trust.”

“Of course not.” Dan reached out to grasp Phil’s hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. “Ground rules sound perfectly reasonable and smart. I’d like to have some in place, too. Do you have any in mind?”

“Yeah, let me just…” Phil grabbed the book from the coffee table, rustled through the pages, and withdrew a sheet of notebook paper. He also snatched a pen from the table, which he tapped on the page. Phil said, “I already jotted down a couple, when I was thinking earlier. Um, so how would I stay asleep during this? You know I don’t really like sleeping pills that much. So, I’m wondering if that is my only option.”

“Oh!” Dan exclaimed, a little horrified. “No, I wouldn’t put you in that position. This is actually a perk of being an incubus – I can help you fall asleep and stay asleep, kind of like a form of hypnotism. It’s harmless. And you won’t need to take any medication.”

Phil smiled and crossed off the first item on his list. “Good, that eases my mind. I wasn’t looking forward to that part.”

Dan smiled, too. This feeling… this is what this moment should feel like. Two people, coming together to face a challenge, and reassuring each other. It had always felt like Phil had his back, and that it was just him and Phil against the world. This moment was no different, and suddenly he knew that he could do this as long as Phil was at his side. Knowing that he had calmed Phil gave him some inspiration, and he said, “Hey, Phil?”  
  
He must have said it in an odd voice, because Phil looked up from his list, and his eyebrows were creased in concern. Phil asked, “What is it?”  
  
“I was hoping I could add some things to that list,” Dan said, and he was surprised by how quickly these crucial details came to mind, now that he was allowing himself to entertain the possibility of doing this with Phil. When Phil nodded his encouragement, Dan continued, “I think we need to decide what I will do to you, after you are asleep. I don’t want to do anything to your body that you don’t want.”

Phil scribbled something on his notepad and bit his bottom lip as he thought. Then he nodded. “I think that’s a good idea. I don’t think I want anything penetrative. I don’t think that would be a good idea, not when I’m asleep and can’t tell you if I feel comfortable.”  
  
Dan nodded emphatically. “That sounds good to me. I wasn’t planning to do that anyway.”

Phil grinned, looking up from the page. “You have some big plans for me, Daniel?”

Dan flushed and looked down, and he tried to recover by sounding coy. “Well, now if I told you all that, it would spoil the surprise.” Then because he didn’t actually have any plans, Dan sobered and said more honestly, “I’m not going to do anything kinky or invasive. I just want to make you feel good.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Dan saw Phil shiver.

Dan frowned and met Phil’s eyes, searching his face for signs of discomfort. He asked, “Why were you shivering? Are you cold… or… or am I scaring you?”

“No.” A much smaller tremor racked Phil’s body as he continued to hold Dan’s gaze. “It’s not a bad shiver. It’s…” Abruptly, Phil tossed his notepad on the coffee table. “Forget the list. I want you. I trust you, and I want you now. Can we go to our bedroom?”

Dan felt a rush of pleasure at just the sound of the words, making him shiver a little like Phil had a moment before. “Fuck yes, please,” he whispered, which perhaps wasn’t the most romantic sentiment, but it was hard to find different words right now. Hoping to show what he was having trouble saying, Dan leaned in to kiss Phil softly.

Phil responded and the kiss quickly heated up. Somehow without communicating, they maneuvered to their feet without breaking the kiss. Phil wove his fingers into Dan’s curls, and between kisses he mumbled against Dan’s lips, “To the bed?”  
  
“Mmm hmm,” Dan hummed, enjoying the sensation of his lips vibrating with the sound against Phil’s lips. Their lips barely broke contact as they started shuffling down the hall. Dan’s head was swimming with the sensation, and in this haze of hormones he was only aware of a few things: the way Phil’s fingers fisted his hair tighter, the brush of the hallway wall against his back, and the pounding of his heart in his chest, so loud that he was sure Phil could hear it too.  
  
It took them a moment to realize that they had reached their bedroom door. They pulled apart reluctantly, and Dan pushed open the door. When he turned back to Phil, he saw that Phil had discarded his shirt on the floor. Dan grinned before removing his own shirt also and tossing it to the ground.  
  
“Where do you want me?” Phil asked as he stepped into their bedroom.

“Lie down, please,” Dan requested. He felt himself sober once more, shouldering the responsibility of what he was about to do. He needed to be levelheaded and strong for both of them now.

Phil walked over to the bed and settled down as best he could, but he was squirming restlessly as he looked at Dan and bit his bottom lip. He asked in a small voice, “How am I going to do this?”

Dan rushed over and sat on the edge of the bed. He took Phil’s hand and asked, “What’s wrong, sweetheart? You don’t have to do anything that scares you.”

“It’s not that I’m scared. How am I supposed to fall asleep?” Phil whined. “When you’re sitting here, looking like that, and my heart is racing?”

Dan chuckled and gave Phil’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “I told you, I have that part covered. Just listen to the sound of my voice.”

  
  
* * *

“Tune everything out but my voice,” Dan said slowly. “And breathe.”

Phil closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and started to exhale slowly. But as he did, a thought occurred to him, so his eyes snapped open and he started to sit up. “I should take off my pants first, shouldn’t I? That will help me to fall asleep.”

“Relax, silly.” Dan said with a giggle, and he pressed Phil against the pillows gently with a palm to his chest.

Feeling the warmth of Dan’s hand against his bare skin, Phil settled down again without protest. “Sorry,” he said. “I just worry this isn’t going to work. I ate a whole bag of chocolate-covered espresso beans earlier. Maybe we should do this another time.”

Dan seemed to have trouble meeting Phil’s gaze, so he stared into an empty corner of the room. “Do you… not want to? Because I would understand if that was the case.”

“No! I want to. Of course, I do. But I’m just worried I can’t do my part and fall asleep. My heart feels like it’s going to beat out of my chest.” Phil reached for Dan’s hand and shifted it to rest over his racing heart. “Do you feel it?”

“Wow, that _is_ fast.” Dan said, and he ran his fingers in soft circles over Phil’s chest. He seemed to finally work up the courage to look unblinkingly into Phil’s eyes. “Phil, do you trust me?”

“Yes, with my life,” Phil answered without hesitation.

Dan grinned. “You don’t need to trust me quite that much. I meant, do you trust me to do this? To help you fall asleep? To keep you safe once you are unconscious?”

“I do,” Phil said, feeling the tension leave his muscles. “Completely.”

“Okay then, let’s try this again.” Dan said with a smile. “Breathe. And tune everything out but the sound of my voice.”  
Phil had been aware of the room around them – the familiar comforting surroundings of this place, the feel of the grey silk sheets against his skin, the scent of the sandalwood candle on the nightstand, the consternation of the traffic on the street outside, and the heat of Dan radiating from his palm on Phil’s chest – and he took a deep breath, letting these things fade away. He just focused on the sound of Dan’s breathing, waiting for the words that would come.

“Listen carefully, Phil. I’m going to count backwards from ten. And by the time I reach one, you will be asleep. Take a deep breath.”

Phil obeyed, feeling his lungs expand with the air.

“Good, and now exhale,” Dan instructed. “Ten. You can feel your limbs resting on the bed. Feel them relax and get heavy with sleep.”

  
It was true. His hands seemed to be as heavy as stones now, and just as immobile. Phil started to feel the sensation that his hands were sinking into the mattress and in panic he tried to twitch his fingers, but they wouldn’t move. “Dan?” he whimpered.

  
“You’re fine, trust me. Take a breath,” Dan said.

He did trust him. So, Phil took a slow breath and stopped worrying about his hands. He just focused on Dan’s face and the way his curls glowed in the yellow light of the bedside lamp. Phil couldn’t be scared as long as Dan was looking at him with such adoration.

“Nine. Your breathing is getting easier,” Dan instructed, as he continued to stare unblinkingly at Phil. “Match the pace of my words. Slow and steady. Breathe in and breathe out. In… and then out. In… and out. Good. Just like that.”

It was working. Phil could feel how he might soon drift off to sleep if Dan kept this up. The heaviness in his hands had spread all the way up his arms to his shoulders, which were firmly pressed against his pillows.

“Eight. You can feel your eyelids getting heavier. Each time you blink, they get harder and harder to open. You can keep them closed, Phil. Rest your tired eyes.”

“Don’t leave me,” Phil muttered, unsure when his tongue had gotten so sluggishly uncoordinated in his mouth. He wanted to reopen his eyes to reassure himself that Dan hadn’t vanished when he could no longer see him, but his lids refused to cooperate.

“I’m here,” Dan said.

Phil felt soft fingertips brush his cheek and he smiled. Even though he couldn’t see it, he knew that Dan was still looking at him that way, so there was nothing to worry about.  
  
“Seven. Let go of all the little things you are worrying about. You are safe here with me and I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.”  


Phil already knew that. He drifted off. He never heard Dan count to six.

  
* * *

“Phil?” Dan asked in a whisper. He touched Phil’s forehead lightly and then combed his fingers through his black hair. He half expected to see the blue eyes flutter open in response, but they didn’t.

Phil’s soft snore a moment later confirmed that he was asleep – it was a sound well known and loved by Dan after years of sharing a bed with him. It sounded like home.

And it meant that everything was going according to plan. Dan let out a shaky breath. He knew in theory that he should be able to talk someone to sleep, sort of like hypnotism, but since he had never done it before he hadn’t been sure. He had probably sounded more confident when discussing this earlier with Phil, but that was just because if worst came to worst, they could try this again later with a different plan in place.

Now though, it was time. Dan took another unsteady breath, and since speaking out loud felt more comforting he said, “Okay, Phil. We can do this. It will be alright.”

Phil made no response besides a snore, but that was all Dan needed to hear. He was here because he trusted Dan and he wanted them to do this together.

“Okay,” Dan said one more time, steadying himself. He re-positioned himself on the bed so that he was straddling Phil’s hips and gazed down at him. The gray sheets looked lovely beside his milky white skin, and Dan couldn’t resist reaching down to trail his fingers across Phil’s chest, circling a nipple. He wanted this.

Dan reached for the bottle of warming massage oil on the nightstand.

  
  
* * *

The hallway before him was long, but Phil kept walking. He was searching for something, but he wasn’t sure what; he supposed he would know it when he found it. He followed the pattern of the carpet – gold square, red square, gold square, red square – and step by step he made his way down the hallway. The shifting stripes of the wallpaper and the doors he passed marked his progress and proved he was moving down the hall, but the end never seemed any closer.

Undeterred, Phil kept going. He knew that whatever was here would be worth it once he found it. He looked around at the bland watercolor prints decorating the walls, but there was nothing of interest in them. Tilting his head, he listened near the closed doors as he walked past them, hoping for the murmur of a familiar voice inside, calling him to come closer. But there was nothing, just the sound of his footfalls and breathing echoing off the walls of the endless hall. He began to worry that the thing he was searching for was lost. His breathing got a bit heavier.

A bird trilled. There was another moment where the only sound was Phil’s footsteps on the carpet. Then the bird called again. It sounded so lost and alone, like it was searching for someone, so Phil looked around for the poor thing.

  
That is when he saw that the door that he was walking by was open – it was the first door that he had seen so far that was open. As he stood in the doorway, he felt the sun warming him and the breeze on his face. The air was filled with the sweet scent of wildflowers, and ahead of him was a wide endless field of flowers. Phil lifted his tennis shoe from the carpet of the hall, and put his bare foot down in the field, feeling the grass tickle his toes.

The sun was warmer than he thought it would be. He could feel it through his t-shirt, and the skin below seemed to glow with the heat. Phil kept moving and continued to look around, still intent on his unknown quest. He knew that he was looking for something, so his searching gaze roved the field. Red, pink, and white carnations. Blue bachelor’s buttons and pure white daisies. Sunny yellow coreopsis and bright bluish-purple blooms of aster. Purple lavender and blue forget-me-nots. Scattered throughout the field, more beautiful than the rest, were small wild roses in white, pink, and bright crimson.

Walking through this field gave Phil the odd sense that he was surrounded by someone’s feelings, like he was walking through a living love letter. _My heart aches. I admire you. I’ll never forget you. This is a symbol of my love. I am devoted to you. I remember our true love. I am worthy of you. I love you. _  


Overcome with emotion, he knelt to stroke the shiny leaves of a fern. It was so perfect and magical – he wanted to protect it. When Phil looked up from the fern, he saw that there was now a bed in the field of flowers.

The gray sheets were familiar – it was his bed from the moon room. It looked soft and inviting, so he rose to his feet and approached the bed. The sheets were just as silky as he knew they would be, as he stroked them with his fingertips. The sun had warmed them, so they felt like they had just been taken from the dryer, and Phil couldn’t resist climbing into bed. He sprawled atop the sheets on his back and relaxed as he stared at the blue sky. A bird occasionally flitted across the sky, and he worried about that bird that sung in the hallway; he hoped that it had found this field and the one that it had been calling for.

“Phil?”

At the sound of his name, he looked up. He had been expecting it to be Dan, yet he was still startled because Dan didn’t look the way he had been expecting. His ears came to long tapered points. As he walked, a long, thick, hairless tail switched back and forth behind him in time with his stride. Two black wings were folded behind him, and just the points were visible above his shoulders and the tips trailing behind him.

The small stirring of fear Phil felt vanished when Dan smiled, and Phil returned it. He didn’t sit up, just watched as Dan approached. Without another word, Dan climbed into bed with him and clambered atop him. Something south of Phil’s naval stirred at the familiar weight of Dan straddling his hips, and he sucked in a deep breath. Or he tried to.

Dan was resting most of his weight on Phil’s chest, which made it difficult to breathe. Where they were pressed together, Phil’s skin felt hot and tingly, almost uncomfortably so. He was just about to jokingly comment that Dan was taking his breath away, but then Dan’s mouth was on his before he had a chance to speak. The sweet taste of Dan and the familiar way he moved his lips made Phil’s head spin. This moment felt so perfect.

  
Except for the fact that as Dan kissed him, his breathing sped up and it got even harder to take in air. Phil squirmed beneath Dan, trying to find some space to breathe, but he failed. His heart raced in his chest. Phil mumbled against Dan’s lips, “Dan, please. Dan, I need…”

  
  
* * *

“Dan,” Phil muttered in his sleep. His chest, glistening with massage oil, rose fast beneath Dan’s palms. Dan could feel his heart racing and knew that Phil was dreaming.  
  
“Shhh, shhh, shhh.” Dan rubbed his sternum with one hand and stroked his cheek with the other. His brows creased with concern as he watched Phil’s face – he had wanted to make this body feel good, but the nightmare was spoiling that. He said, “Phil, you are safe here with me and I won’t let anything happen to you. I promised, remember?”

Phil’s lips twitched at the corners, though he didn’t give any other signs of hearing. After a moment, his breathing became easier and the rhythm of his heart regulated. The bad dream seemed to have passed. If it hadn’t, Dan would have stopped there and tried to wake him. But Phil was peaceful in his sleep once more.

Relieved, Dan leaned in to place a kiss on Phil’s forehead, willing his mind to entertain him with much nicer dreams. He kissed his cheek next, wanting to taste more of his soft skin. He trailed the kisses across Phil’s jawbone, feeling the stubble that was just starting to come in, and then he settled on Phil’s neck.

As he supported his weight on his elbows, Dan lingered on Phil’s neck for a bit longer, sucking on the skin just hard enough to leave a mark that Phil could see when he woke up. He knew that Phil would like that – to see evidence of the fact that something had happened when he was asleep.

After finishing with Phil’s neck, he moved lower, sliding down the oil-slicked body until he reached the waistband of Phil’s sweatpants. Dan’s pants got tighter at the sight of the black hairs trailing down Phil’s belly, disappearing under the hem of the fabric, but Dan ignored his own needs – tonight was about Phil. He shifted himself so that he was kneeling between Phil’s legs, and then he glanced up at his lovely face. Reminding himself with that look that Phil had asked him to do this, he started to tug down Phil’s pants.

  
  
* * *

The sky was blue. Impossibly blue. So deep and vibrant that it gave him a spinning vertigo feeling so that he was unsure if he was staring up into the cosmos or if he was about to sink into the sea. The feeling of spinning was made worse by the fact that he was no longer aware of the sensation of the bed he had been lying on – all of his senses had been invaded by Dan. He could taste him on his tingling lips, his head was swimming with the scent of Dan’s Lynx deodorant, and he heard nothing but the panting of their breaths and the racing of his heart.

His skin burned wherever Dan touched him, and it happened to be burning everywhere because it felt like Dan was touching every part of him at the same time – hands caressing his shoulders, his thighs, his hips, and sides. Every part of him felt loved and embraced by Dan.

Eventually, Phil became a bit more aware of more of his surroundings than just the sky. He saw the wings unfurled behind Dan, beating at the wind. They were flying together.

  
* * *

Dan took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, watching with fascination as the simple sensation of his breath ghosting across Phil’s belly made gooseflesh rise there and the fine hairs on Phil’s skin stand on end. Smiling fondly, he kissed Phil’s belly before going lower. Slowly, he eased Phil’s soft cock into his mouth. It responded almost immediately, growing thicker and harder as Dan sucked gently.  
  
It was very different from doing this with Phil when he was awake. He was used to Phil’s sweet voice telling him how nice it felt, his fingers running through Dan’s hair, and the shifting of his hips as he squirmed under the attention.

The incubus in Dan was soaring in elation at this scenario it had longed for with its willing lover, but the human side of Dan couldn’t help being uncertain. Was Phil enjoying this? Was he doing it right? He longed for Phil’s steady presence and reassurance. Dan glanced up, searching Phil’s face for a reaction.  
  
Phil’s mouth had opened slightly and his breath whistled softly past his teeth in a sound that Dan was very familiar with after sleeping beside him for almost a decade. There was no obvious change in his sleeping expression after the added stimulation, but… his breath seemed to be coming a bit faster. That was a good sign.  
Dan sucked harder.

  
* * *

For one second, Phil thought he was flying with Dan and kissing him. In the next second, Phil knew he was lying down and that Dan’s mouth was wrapped around his cock. It felt much realer and _there_ than his lips did a moment ago, in a way that Phil couldn’t explain but thoroughly enjoyed. He stopped trying to make sense of it and just rode the sensation, feeling the bliss wash over his body in waves.

  
Dan was a god at this, a truly skilled artist when it came to blow jobs, and Phil wanted to tell him so. They usually talked during this, but Phil couldn’t find his lips. It was funny. He usually knew where his lips were, and he was sure that they were on his face a moment ago when Dan had been kissing him, but he couldn’t find them now to move them and form the words on the tip of his tongue. And speaking of tongues, Dan’s tongue was… it was…

  
Language failed Phil. It seemed like his brain was short circuiting. He was helpless and could do nothing but ride the waves of sensation that ravaged his body. The tide. Drifting. The Sea of Tranquility in the sparkling cosmos. The moon hanging on the wall above their bed. Another heavenly wave washed over him.

  
* * *

Dan swirled his tongue along the base of Phil’s cock and felt it twitch in his mouth. There was the swish of hair across a pillowcase and he looked up, seeing Phil’s head thrashing back and forth. He was still asleep but was writhing in his sleep, definitely getting close.

Dan redoubled his efforts, bobbing up and down, and even letting the head brush lightly against the back of his throat. He was going to try swallowing around it, but suddenly Phil’s hips started to twitch, and Dan decided not to risk it while Phil was out of it. Besides, Phil didn’t seem to need anything else. He was already on the edge. Dan was sure of it. He knew this body so well.

Dan watched Phil’s face curiously, wondering if his serene expression would shift abruptly when he came. Maybe he would even wake suddenly. Phil’s brow was glazed with sweat and his eyes danced behind his closed lids – he seemed to be dreaming intensely about something. Hopefully they were good dreams.  
  
While Dan was focused on Phil’s face, he missed the early signs of Phil’s impending orgasm: the way his stomach muscles tightened, the twitch in his thighs, and the quiver of his cock. Unexpectedly, Phil’s orgasm released in his mouth and Dan had to hurry to seal his lips tightly to avoid a mess on the sheets. He stroked Phil’s side tenderly through it, comforting him if he was awake enough to feel it, and loving him even if he couldn’t.

  
When Phil became flaccid and his body relaxed once more into a deeper slumber, Dan pulled off of him. He had held Phil’s release on his tongue, and he reached now for the empty glass on the nightstand to spit it out. He then returned his attention to Phil, making sure that he was still resting peacefully and didn’t need any cleanup. Luckily, Dan had carefully contained all the mess, so he didn’t need to get up for a washcloth. Phil’s pants were still tugged down around his thighs, and Dan pulled them up to cover his body so that Phil wouldn’t feel cold or uncomfortably exposed when he woke. Then he grabbed a blanket, which he pulled up to Phil’s chin and tucked around him.

Dan curled up against Phil’s side, shutting his eyes and listening to the soothing sound of Phil’s steady breathing. His ignored erection was starting to soften in his pants, but he felt no desire to tend to it now. What he had done with Phil a moment ago had left him feeling completely sated, and he felt like the incubus in him was contentedly purring with pleasure. All Dan wanted to do now was to sleep beside his boyfriend. And after a few moments, he did.

  
* * *

When Phil opened his eyes, the darkness in the room disoriented him at first. Being a nocturnal person, he wasn’t used to waking up in the middle of the night. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and he was able to recognize details of the room that were glazed in the moonlight streaming in the window, like the familiar freckled arm wrapped around his side. He shifted slightly so that he could see Dan’s face with dark lashes feathered across his cheeks, and curls mussed by sleep.

Unfortunately, the movement woke Dan and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked at Phil a few times until his eyes finally focused on his face. They widened slightly when he saw Phil was awake.

“Sorry I woke you,” Phil whispered. For some reason, the darkness around them made him hush his voice, as if afraid of waking something.

“S’ okay,” Dan mumbled. He cleared his throat before asking in a whisper, “How did you sleep?”

That question meant so much more than the obvious of course, and it brought it all rushing back in an instant. Phil’s cheeks flushed deeply in the darkness, and he was glad that Dan wouldn’t be able to see it. He cleared his throat too, stalling for a moment, before answering, “I did. I had some interesting dreams.”

Dan stared at him for a minute, biting his bottom lip before asking, “Good dreams?”  
  
Phil returned the stare. There was so much to say. He needed to tell him that he was glad that Dan was an incubus and he wouldn’t have it any other way. This was something he was happy to explore again sometime with Dan because it was so much fun. He wanted to ask Dan if it had been fun for him, too. He hoped that Dan knew how much he loved him because he felt so loved.

Yet in this moment, none of that needed to be said. The conversation would keep until morning. Right now, they were in their bed – the place of silent tactile communication, where ‘I love you’ could be said as easily with a gesture as it could be with words.

Phil reached behind Dan, running his fingertips along Dan’s shoulder blades. In response, Dan’s back arched, like a cat stretching happily upon waking. He pressed his body against Phil’s and seemed to be responding to the unspoken tactile communication in kind.

Phil smiled as he rubbed Dan’s back, remembering the wings that Dan had had when they flew together over the field of flowers. Phil answered him, “The best dreams.”  



End file.
